


My Brother, The Leader

by Nocivenox, SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is alive, Cracked Soul, F/F, Frisk Is Dead, Mature Papyrus, Monsters lose, Nice Chara, Original au, Post-Pacifist Run, Potions, Sans and Papyrus uses swords, Sans can fight, Sans is a leader, Serious Sans, Shattered Soul, Soul essence, Tall Sans, War, the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocivenox/pseuds/Nocivenox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Papyrus remembers how everything changed. How he became a soldier. How he lost his best friend. How monsters were forced to flee and fight. How humans were changed into mindless beasts. And how his brother changed into a whole new person.My original au. ResistanceTale.





	My Brother, The Leader

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own original Au. Here Soul traits or essence can be taken from a Soul and made into potions. Determination, Patience, Integrity, Justice, Perseverance, Bravery and Kindness can be turned intimately essence to make potions by combining them. There's also Hope(white), Love(pink), Compassion(gold), Hate(black), Fear(cream), Fury(Red cracks) and Despair (grey). Hopefully that and this one shot explains the au well. Hope you enjoy!

"Ooff-! Grr! Pap! Go now!" Sans commanded with a growl as he fought the human after being thrown onto the dirty ground. His brother was on his back, the human on top of him. Papyrus stood there not too far away clutching his broken arm and ribs, watching the scene with one open eye socket. His sheath containing his sword flung a few feet away from him. 

They are at an alleyway after he called for help. On a run, humans found their group. Papyrus lead the others away but he was caught by the human. Even with all his might, he wasn't prepared to be attacked from behind. They were armed with weapons made to destroy monsters. The human easily lowered his HP and broken his bones with their Fury, Hate and Determination. He called for help, for anyone to help him, his brother came looking cold and furious. He was scared. For himself and the human. 

**His brother never gives Mercy**

The human smirked after pinning Sans' arm down with one hand, the other pulled something out of his pocket. Sans struggled to free himself as the human pulled out a gun, dark swirling liquid filled to the brim inside a container. 

"Finally, I'll be the one to be rid of you once and for all!" the human snarled viciously, the white of their eyes replaced with black and their iris an amber color with red cracks along it. Yet Papyrus isn't worried about his brother. He's more worried for the human. 

~~~

Papyrus remembers the day very well. The day his brother, his lazy, slacking, pun loving brother, changed. 

He never blamed Sans for changing. Even Papyrus himself changed, if not a little bit. Things were harsh. It started with monsters escaping the Underground. He remembered being so Happy. He asked what the sun was. What the stars was. He remembers asking Sans, if everything was going to get better. His brother responded;

" _of course bro. everything for us are going to **shine** , the future is **brighter** now_."

Due to it being a sunrise, Papyrus chasted his brother for the pun. Now? He wishes he would hear another one of those awful puns from his brother. 

~~~

Sans' left eye flashed from dark blue to yellow rapidly, a ring of red around the single eye. In a blink, he freed his right arm and reared it back. Papyrus felt the crackle of powerful magic and closes his eyes. Sans conjured a sharp bone attack, the end coated with red and with a powerful shove, drove the bone though the human with a sickening crack. The sound made Papyrus hide a winch. 

~~~

Stars, how his brother changed so much these past few years- or was it months? He not only had grown physically, almost reaching Papyrus' shoulders, but mentally by how he acts. 

After they were freed, the king-Asgore, former queen-Toriel and the ambassador-Frisk, met the humans for a meeting that would enable monsters to reunite with society. At first, things went well. Humans though shocked, accepted them or for the most part, tolerate them. Everyone was happy. Undyne still worked as Captain Of The Royal Guards but this time with the humans joining. Alphys got a job as a scientist at her own Lab working along with humans. The king and queen along with Frisk helped with diplomatic problems together and doing a swell job. Papyrus himself got a job as being the mascot and police officer. And Sans... His brother persured his former career by joining Alphys in the Lab working on his own pet projects while still assisting Alphys. 

Everything was good. Everyone was happy. Until one day,

Papyrus came home from work after receiving a concerning call from his brother. Sans was already at home packing their bags in almost a frantic panicked manner. He begged Papyrus to changed and pack everything he needed, with the look of pure fear and distraught. Papyrus was so confused. Why was Sans so upset and afraid? No, terrified. Nevertheless, Papyrus agreed keeping in mind to ask his brother later. 

Just as he finished packing, the ground shook hard enough to make his bones rattle. He didn't remember much of what happened, but suddenly their door was blown open and he was thrown back- thanking the stars his brother was safe from the blast. His brother still had only 1HP back then. Five human men came storming in with guns he's never seen before, a container connected to the gun filled to the brim with what looked like an inky black, cloudy cream, dusty grey and sparkling red swirling liquid. 

They pointed the guns at him and before he could react, his brother grabbed him and made a shortcut. He found himself in another house, abandoned by the looks of it. 

~~~

Sans panted softly from the magic rush and pushed the deceased body off of him, it flopped beside him limp and lifeless. Sans deactivated his eye by blinking once replacing it with one dark blue eye light in his left eye socket and one yellow eye light on his right eye socket. He sat up, his white button up shirt under his black trench coat soaked in the humans blood. Some even splashed onto his cheek bones yet he didn't seem phased. It was horrifying, if he wasn't used to the scene already. 

~~~

Sans later told him about the project he, Alphys and the humans were working on. They were working with Soul essence. The traits from Souls like Hope, and Bravery. Combining them and using them to make potions that can be used as medicine and boosts that could benefit everyone. The effects ranged from mending serious injuries, healing a cracked Soul and boosts someone's energy and stamina. It was an innocent project. At least it was before...

_"it was so sudden bro. they, humans, three of them armed in some way. a lone human, a man.different than the other two, came in with a new task. to research Corrupted. he wanted us to learn as much as we can about Hate, Fear, Fury and Despair."_

_"BUT BROTHER, AREN'T CORRUPTED DANGEROUS? THEY TURN HUMAN SOULS INTO SOMETHING DIFFERENT, SOME CHANGE THE SOULS ENTIRELY WHILE OTHERS CLOUD JUDGEMENT AND ACTIONS MAKING THEM DO BAD THINGS! AND THEY ALSO DECREASE HOPE, COMPASSION AND LOVE!"_

_"i know bro. but he said that, if- if we learn about the Corrupted, then maybe we can prevent them. that we can get rid of the Corrupted. they- bro they sounded so convincing. they sounded like they want to do good. god Papyrus I should've known. I should have known. I could have warned the others." Sans whimpered hugging himself with haunted terrified eyes. Papyrus wrapped his arms around his smaller brother, embracing him warmly._

_"WARN ABOUT WHAT BROTHER?"_

_"Paps..." his Soul shook hearing such a broken sound from his normally calm, level headed brother, even more so when he saw blue tears leak from his brother's eye sockets. "i-i. Papyrus... I-i found. I found their plans. t-they, they wanted to wipe out monsters using out project!! they- they-! I found out Papyrus! I found them! t-they were making weapons to kill us Paps! t-to kill all monsters using the Corrupted and use them on monsters! t-they can **destroy** monsters! I-i tried to warn the others, warn them to run! to escape! b-but I was too late!!" Sans cried onto Papyrus' chest that night. Sobbed really. Papyrus offered as much comfort as he could, feeling dread at the next words that comes out of his brothers mouth. _

~~~

Sans stood up swiftly, he was around Papyrus' shoulders in height, and dusted off his black slacks. His face set to a serious, almost cold expression as he stood up straighter. Not a moment later a Soul hovered over the dead body, orange with inky blackness at the almost completely covering the Soul and cracks of black and red all over it. This human... Has been corrupted by Hate and Fury. By force, if the condition of it explains anything. 

~~~

Sans had told him that the humans plan to initiate their plan the night Sans and Papyrus ran. That's why those humans were at their door. They were sent to execute them. 

News came the next day, about the carnage those humans made with Sans' projects. Monsters and humans alike were either killed by the new weapons, filled with the combined Corrupted potions, or captured to be drained of their Souls essence to make more potions. Pro-monster humans that were captured, were sent to either be drained of their Soul essence or turned into mindless corrupted soldiers. Their Souls injected and slowly corrupted until all that's left is a mindless husk controlled by Fear, Hate, Despair and Fury. Monsters who were taken, got their Souls injected with the potion and melted- no, dusted slowly until there was nothing left but a pile of black dust. It was an agonizing death. Feeling the corrupted eat away at the culmination of their being. Eating away all their Hope, Love and Compassion, what all monsters are made of. Watch in sheer horror as their limbs slowly turn a dark colour and crumble into black dust. Sans had managed to warn Alphys and Undyne, who had saved as many monsters and pro-monster humans as they can, but no news had come about Toriel or Asgore. 

Frisk was announced dead, their death proudly displayed on TV, as a demonstration of the humans new Soul draining machine. Monsters and humans who escaped watched in horror as Frisk was strapped into the machine, their red Soul of Determination out in the open. Screams of pain and agony filled the screen as Frisk's red Soul was forcibly and mercilessly drained till there was nothing left but an empty vessel. A barbaric way to retrieve a full jar of pure Determination essence which were then used to make potions for their new army or corrupted. 

~~~

Sans walked over to Papyrus, ignoring the corrupted Soul for now and stood in front of him. Multicoloured eye lights found their way to Papyrus' forgotten weapon, using some blue magic, Sans floated it over to him. He handed Papyrus' weapon back to him who took it gratefully.

"Are you hurt?" Sans asked, his voice taking an authoritive tone to it. 

"I'm Fine Brother." Papyrus assured but winced in pain. Sans noticed and sighed.

Reaching into his coat pocket with a hand partially covered by black fingerless gloves, he pulled out a vile of essence- a potion. It shone bright green with swirls of white and pink along with golden sparkles. It's made of Kindness, Hope, Love and Compassion. A healing potion made for monsters.

He handed it over to his brother. "Drink."

Papyrus eyes the small bottle before turning it down. "I'm Fine Brother. I Can Heal Myself Alri-"

"I said drink, Papyrus." Sans cut him off harshly and he suppressed a flinch. Sans sounded so commanding, harsh, cold. Authoritative. There was no arguing with him. He sounded like a leader. And should be, because he is one. 

~~~

It was Undyne who started the Resistance. Without a monarch, monsters and humans alike look to Undyne for answers. She declared that war has begun and they needed to fight back. 

_"This is our home too! And they had no right to take it from us!! We are not going to stand here and let them take our home!! Take our friends! Take our families! We are not going to stand here and do nothing!!!" she hollered and cheers of agreement follow. He and his brother stood at the sidelines, watching and waiting._

_"I am forming a resistance to help us fight this war! Monsters and humans alike will fight! They have taken our homes! They have taken our friends! They have taken our family! But they will never take our spirit!!!"_

_"YEAH!"_

_"SO JOIN ME AND LET'S FIGHT TILL OUR LAST BREATH!!!"_

_"Long live the Resistance!"_

_"LONG LIVE THE RESISTANCE! LONG LIVE THE RESISTANCE!! LONG LIVE THE RESISTANCE!!!"_

Soon after that, everyone who wanted to fight joined. They stole essence from markets and labs, they sabotaged machines and equipment, , they freed any imprisoned non-corrupted humans and monsters as they can. They did whatever they could to help with the fight. Slowly but surely, numbers grew and became a threat to the organization responsible for this catastrophy. Members were hunted and killed, or tortured for info but so far no one has cracked. Group after group was sought after and destroyed by the corrupted army. That only pushed then to fight. Dr.Alphys began making her own potions to help aid the Resistance. Healing potions, strength boost, agility boost and even ones that could slow down, harm or trap the enemy. 

Papyrus was given a new job. He became a soldier, a warrior. Captain of the Resistance's army. Papyrus was in charge of making plans, using any information given, for their next mission and lead the army for an attack. He assists in training and healing the members and teach them how to fight efficiently. Sans was also given a new job. To be a Spy, a mercenary and a scientist for the Resistance. He helps train others to use their magic well, train them how to hide, to become hidden from the humans. He also leads the raiding missions and helps his brother execute each raid, mission and task with almost perfect record. 

Then something tragic happened. The humans found the base one day. While everyone evacuated, Undyne fought with all her might. Any useful equipment and items were taken as they fled, those who were brave stayed behind to fight, including Sans. 

~~~

With a defeated sigh, he took the bottle with a shaky hand. He popped open the vile and drank it until there isn't a single drop left. He felt his HP climb back up and his bones fixed itself. He also gained some HP boost from it. Papyrus never used the potions all that much. He didn't need them since he has healing magic. That applies to fighting as he ever rarely use any potions to up his stats and stamina. He only uses them when strictly necessary, unlike his brother who seems to almost depend on the potions. 

He returned the empty vile to Sans who kept it back in his pocket. Turning around, he walked towards the human and crouched down. He eyed the orange corrupted Soul with an unreadable expression, he reached into his coat to pull out a jar. He opened the lid and shut it over the Soul. 

Sans stood up with the jar in hand, a thoughtful frown on his face as he looked down at the Soul. The Soul floated harmless inside the glass container. He flicked his eye lights up to Papyrus and threw him the jar. 

"Take this to Alphys. Tell her to extract the essence for further use." he ordered briskly and Papyrus caught the jar in his hand. He stared at the jar for a moment before looking up at Sans who was turning around to leave right after picking up the fallen gun. 

"Brother." Papyrus called and Sans stopped to show he's listening, he didn't turn around nor kept the gun that is in his hand. 

"Where...Are You Going?" Papyrus asked hesitantly. 

"I have to meet with Chara at Buttercup Valley. See if she can track which group this gun belongs to. After that, bring it back to have Alphys extract the mixture."

~~~

When his brother returned, he was beaten, bruises and looking as if he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. Papyrus asked what was wrong and where was Undyne. Sans looked at him with haunted, pain filled eyes. 

_"she's gone bro. humans-. humans got her. she sacrificed herself to save me, to save us. to protect the Resistance._

At the news, Alphys fell to her knees, her ring glistened under the light of the moon, and cried aloud in denial and pain. Almost too loud to hear a telltale crack. And hers wasn't the only one cracked. 

Sans, after a good rest, later informed the others how Undyne gave her position as Leader to him, it was given-no. Ordered of him. 

He was now responsible of leading everyone in the war. He was now responsible of protect what's left of the human and monster population. Sans, his lazy, pun loving brother, is now responsible to lead the Resistance to justice. He was now responsible to make them win the war. 

Papyrus never expected his brother to take it seriously. In the span of weeks, his brother changed. He became cold, detached, serious, responsible and most importantly reliable. He helped Papyrus plan for missions big or small. He helped Alphys- who was determined to find or avenge Undyne- make potions and weapons to aid them. Papyrus' sword was the result of such team up. He helped the members train in fighting, dodging and using magic to their advantage. 

In the span of weeks, so much progress was made. But with a cost. 

~~~

"Alright Brother. But... What About Your...."

"My Soul?"

"Y-Yes."

Sans sighed tiredly and turned around to face his brother. He looked at Papyrus in the eye and gave a tired smile, one that doesn't reach his eye sockets. 

"I have some extra potions on me. I'll be fine Paps. Buttercup Valley isn't that far. I'll be back in an hour the latest." he assured.  
"I Know But..." Papyrus sniffed and blinked away tears that threatened to escape. "I'm Worried Brother. Y-Your Soul. You Are In No Shape To Take All Of This Responsibility Alone!" Papyrus cried feeling his Soul crack. 

~~~

One day, Papyrus saw Sans train with the other members. Papyrus watched as his brother taught the others how to wield a sword properly and demonstrating the right way to swing to deal maximum damage. He looked so professional. So calm and collected. But Papyrus knew better. 

The responsibility of being leader is too much on Sans. His posture is tired and worn out. Bags darkened under his eyes. His body screamed that he needed a good rest. His Soul is **shattered**. When Papyrus first saw it, he was shocked his brother was still alive. 

His brother told him how he had to take his job seriously now. How everyone depended on him to win this war. Sans told him that he's been using a particular potion to aid his shattered Soul. 

_Sans took out a potion from his pocket. It was white with swirls of pink and sparkled gold. Papyrus noticed how it glowed light blue slightly, just like his magic. Sans forced a smile on his face._

_"This is made out of Hope, Love and Compassion with a little bit of my magic. This is what a monster Soul is made of. This is what My Soul is made of." he explained._

_Papyrus was stunned. "You-. You Made An Artificial Soul?"_

_"Not quite bro. It doesn't have a vessel. So for now, it's just a potion for healing a Soul. Specifically, my Soul."_

_"But Brother, Isn't It A Bad Thing To Force A Soul To Heal?"_

_"It is. But this is the only thing keeping my Soul together."_

~~~

Sans sighed and moved to embrace his distraught brother. Papyrus returned it, sobbing onto his older brothers shoulder. 

"Shh... It's alright Paps. It's okay. I'll be okay." Sans rubbed Papyrus' back gently. His cries trailed off into sniffles. 

"I- I Know Brother." he pulled away and wiped his orange tears away. "Sans-"

"There they are!"

Papyrus jumped at the sudden shout and froze when a bang was heard and a black bullet like object was headed straight for him. His brother however was quick to react. 

In a blink of an eye, his eye activated and with a flick of his wrist he summoned a bone to block the bullets path. It hit the large bone and spread through the magic and it dissolved the bone. Sans didn't turn around but tilted his head to watch the three humans at the end of the alleyway. His eye sockets narrowed, his eye flashing between two colours. 

Their eyes, exactly the same as the human from before. Black with their previous eye colour; one green and two blues, had red cracks on it. They're corrupted. All three holding the same gun filled with the potion. 

Sans turned around fully, his expression cold and calculating. "Papyrus, go."

This time, Papyrus obeyed as Sans made a shortcut behind him. Papyrus slowly backed away, watching as his brother pulled out another potion. This time red and purple with pink and orange swirls. Determination, Perseverance, Love and Bravery. 

Papyrus backed up into the shortcut, but lingered just in time to see his brother down the potion. Blinking back tears, he left and the tear closed. 

Papyrus remembered how things were before his brother changed. And he wishes his lazy brother would return. 

Sans closes his eye sockets, feeling the potions effects working and change his magic. 

Determination rose his ATK, DEF and energy. 

Perseverance rose his DEF, magic and stamina. 

Love rose his HP and DEF. 

Bravery rose his magic, energy and stamina. 

He grins and opens his eyes. His eye flashed from Dark blue to yellow, a ring of red and orange surrounding the outer eye and a ring on pink in the inner eye, purple aura leaked from it making a trail of smoky magic. 

In his left hand, he summoned a purple, red tinted sword. Two gaster blasters formed behind him, their eye matching his. Sharp bones, the sharp edge tinted red formed in the air pointing towards the humans. 

Even when the air crackled with magic, even when the blasters hummed loudly as they charged, even when Sans twirled the sword in his hand, even when he gave them a bone chilling glare, the humans didn't back away. How could they? Corrupted have no more emotions other than Hate, Fear, Fury and Despair. They are not in control anymore. They are not in control of their actions. They are merely puppets now. 

It would be a mercy kill.  
Sans closes his eyes again and took a deep breath to steel his nerves. He never wanted to kill. It was necessary. He still beats himself up every night for all the blood and dust on his hands. Mercy kills, they weighed him down nonetheless. 

That's why despite his HP rising at 5, his ATK 90, his DEF 70, his LV never rose from its mere 1. 

_He is still the same inside, he is still lazy, he is still soft, he is still caring and funny. He wants things to go back to normal. He wants to sit down and watch the stars. He wants to spend time with his brother. But as the tiny jar of dust around his neck clicked against his sternum, he knew it would have to wait._

_But for now..._

He snapped his eyes open and called his blasters to fire. They dodged and ran for him. He used his sword to block the dangerous bullets and sent his bones. They hit his target dead on piercing through the flesh but it didn't stop them. He charged his blasters again. 

_He will do what is needed to win this war. Everyone depends on him._

Sans returned with three Souls that night and another part of his Soul broke away. With another potion, it pieced itself back together a bit sloppy. Like using glue or tape but it held his Soul together for now.


End file.
